Harry Potter em o Fim ou o Começo com cont
by Carolinne Gabrielle Claire
Summary: esse seria o fim ou começo da vida de Harry em seu setimo ano de hogwarts?um novo romamce e umas vidinhas novas estao por vir...


Harry Potter em o fim ou começo?

Capitulo 1 - Na Toca.

Após a morte de Dumbledore e aquela notícia que dizia que Harry não voltaria à escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, começa a nossa historia.

Harry volta à casa dos tios pensando em como seria seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts sem dumbledore por lá afinal a escola continuaria mesmo sem ele.

Durante o verão ele Rony e Hermione se corresponderam varias vezes ao dia.

Numa delas Rony dizia:

_Harry,_

_Queremos que você venha passar o resto do verão em casa para o casamento do Gui e da Fleur. Meu pai ira buscá-lo na sexta à noite._

_Espero por você!_

_Rony._

Harry começa a pensar em como daria essa noticia para seus tios e resolve que só iria avisá-los no mesmo dia.

- Tio Valter!

- O que?

- Estou indo embora pra nunca mais voltar.

- Tá.

Harry já havia deixado seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges a postos para quando o Sr. Weasley chegasse fosse tudo mais fácil e rápido.

O relógio marca nove horas e os pensamentos de Harry são interrompidos pelo barulho da campainha.

O Sr. Dursley atende e logo já grita.

- HARRY POTTER!

- Quê?

- É pra você!

- To indo!

Harry mais que depressa desce as escadas e sai dizendo apenas um tchau com um aceno de cabeça. Tio Valter apenas olha pra harry com aquela cara que sempre fazia quando via gente da "laia" do harry.

Harry de repente tem uma grande surpresa!

A tia petúnia sai correndo da casa e o abraça.

Ele queria saber o porque desse abraço, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá!

Ao chegarem a Toca o Sr. Weasley diz:

- Bem vindo ao lar Harry!

Logo ao entrar na toca Harry se depara com uma cena muito familiar. Rony e Hermione estavam brigando de novo, Harry achou melhor falar com eles depois e se dirigiu a cozinha pra falar com a Sra. Weasley mais parou no meio do caminho pois viu Gina ao lado de sua mãe.

Quando Gina o avistou saiu correndo para o abraçar, Harry naquele instante ficou pensando em beijá-la ali mesmo mais achou melhor só abraçá-la.

Uma hora depois da discussão Rony e Mione já estavam de bem com a vida e contando ao Harry como tinha sido seu verão até que Hermione vira para o Harry e pergunta:

- Harry e a gina?

- O que tem a gina?

- Por que vocês terminaram?

- Sabe mione achei melhor protegê-la de mim mesmo.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe que eu tenho perdido todas as pessoas que eu amo para o Voldemort.

- Ai Harry eu não acredito que você não vai ficar com a Gina por causa dele.

- Mas ela tem que me entender Mione.

Eu entendo Harry!

Gina tinha escutado toda a conversa deles em que eles percebessem.

- Gina eu...

- Tudo bem eu disse que te esperaria e vou fazer isso.

Harry ouvindo isso não se conteve e a beijou apaixonadamente sem perceber que na mesma hora o Sr e a Sra Weasley tinham entrado no quarto.

Após essa cena Harry vê os dois ali e fica encabulado.

A Sra Weasley sorri para ele e diz:

- Não precisa se explicar Harry...Eu fico feliz por ser você que ficará ao lado da Gina... só que não quero que se casem agora!

- Mamãe! Grita Gina com vergonha.

O sr e a sra Weasley acham melhor saírem do quarto dizendo pra eles descerem pra jantar.

Mione e Rony não conseguem se segurar e soltam aquela gargalhada.

Eles resolvem voltar a namorar. Para alegria geral da família da Gina e de Mione é claro que há um certo tempo se tornara muito amiga de Gina e queria muito que ela fosse feliz.

Na sala de jantar todos já estavam á mesa aguardando o trio para jantar, ou melhor, o quarteto, agora com a Gina.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Gina, é claro, e só então percebeu o quanto ela estava bonita naquela noite.

Ela estava usando uma blusinha rosa de manga comprida e uma saia preta muito leve caía sobre suas pernas. Seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, agora estavam ainda mais vermelhos e bonitos. Harry então pôde perceber o quanto a amava.

Depois do jantar eles subiram para o quarto do Rony para conversarem um pouco mais antes de dormir.

Rony e Harry acharam melhor jogar uma partida de xadrez de bruxo, enquanto Gina e Mione estavam entretidas em um livro que falava sobre animagos.

Na manhã seguinte, Gui sai para buscar Fleur para os preparativos do casamento.

Aproveitando a saída do Gui, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina decidem ir ao Beco Diagonal visitar os gêmeos na sua loja Gemialidades Weasley's.

Um dia antes da cerimônia, chegam os pais da Fleur.

No dia do casamento...

Tudo já estava pronto, começam a chegar os convidados.

Lupin e Tonks, seguidos por, McGonagal, Olho Tonto Moody, Hagrid, Mundungo, e alguns amigos da época de escola do Gui e da Fleur.

A cerimônia foi muito bonita, a sra Weasley chorou durante todo o tempo, o que já era de se esperar.

Aos poucos os convidados foram indo embora ate que restaram apenas uma família Weasley muito cansada e Gui e Fleur partiram para a lua-de-mel na Romênia.

Capitulo 2- O Regresso a Hogwarts.

Na mesma noite do casamento antes de ir deitar Harry manda uma mensagem pra Gina pedindo pra Gina ir se encontrar com ele no quarto que antes era dos gêmeos para poder conversar com ele.

Depois que todos foram se deitar inclusive a Hermione Gina foi na ponta dos pés ate o local combinado.

Chegando lá a porta estava entre-aberta e Harry já aguardava por ela.

Ele estava de pijamas que eram muito parecidos com os de Hogwarts a não ser pela cor que era verde e branco. Ela estava de camisola cor-de-rosa com um leve penhoar caído pelas suas costas.

Nossa como ela esta linda pensou Harry!

Por Merlin! Nunca tinha o visto assim como um homem que lindo! Foi a única coisa que Gina pode pensar, pois estava com tanta vergonha que mal podia se conter, por mais que tentava mais ela ficava vermelha!

- Gina? Disse Harry.

- Sim o que você quer comigo mesmo? Onde você esta?

O quarto estava escuro não dava quase pra enxergar ali dentro. Gina conhecia o lugar muito bem mais mesmo assim estava muito apreensiva com a situação!

- Eu estou aqui meu bem. Falou Harry.

- Lumus! E uma pequena luz saiu da ponta da varinha de Gina!

- Ah assim esta bem melhor posso te ver!

- Vem aqui, chamou Harry.

- Senta aqui comigo!

- Tá mais a gente não pode se demorar... Se alguém nos vê aqui... Não vai ser nada legal.

- Calma, não vai ter nada que os acorde assim tão rápido aliás eles estão cansados!

Depois de dizer isso Harry abraça Gina e a beija de uma maneira que ela jamais havia sido beijada por ninguém.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo abraçados, se beijando.

Ate que Gina se afasta com muito custo desse momento e pergunta de novo o que Harry realmente queria com ela ali.

- Nada! Apenas ficar com você! Assim do jeito que estamos agora!

- Ai Harry como você é bobo!

E ela a beija novamente um beijo suave e rápido mais inesquecível.

E ali mesmo conversando e namorando foi que eles adormeceram e foram acordados por...

- Gina! Anda acorda!

- Vai logo antes que sua mãe veja você aqui!

Era Hermione que sentira a falta de Gina na hora que acordou...

- Vai vamos descer e Harry, Gina e Mione descem cada um pro seus quartos sem que nada pior acontecesse.

Na manhã do dia 1º de setembro Harry e Rony são acordados por uma Hermione muito brava que aos berros dizia que eles já estavam atrasados. Gina entra no quarto e vê Harry ainda de pijamas e o deixa muito envergonhado, lhe da bom dia e sai do quarto após dar um beijo meio que de surpresa em Harry e diz:

- Vê se não demora viu Harry! Te espero pro café!

- Eu to indo Gina.

Hermione após dar vários chacoalhões em Rony desiste de acordá-lo e sai logo atrás da Gina.

O café aconteceu sem nenhum problema a não ser pela chegada de pichitinho com uma carta para Harry que dizia:

_Harry,_

_Logo que chegar em Hogwarts preciso falar com você, um assunto muito sério, coisas importantes pra resolver com você!_

_McGonagal._

Como já era de costume o carro do ministério veio buscá-los para irem a estação de Londres.

E foi entre a plataforma nove e dez que eles seguiram rumo ao Expresso de Hogwarts.

O trem já havia partido e Harry e Gina ainda procuravam por um lugar pra se sentarem. Tudo culpa da Sra Weasley que resolveu fazer um sermão justo na hora de embarcar.

- Coisa de Mãe! Disse ela.

De repente eles encontram Neville que diz a eles que tinha guardado um lugar pra eles na cabine com Luna.

Se sentaram e já começara a conversar com Luna e Neville e contam sobre o namoro dos dois.

- Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer! Disse Luna com seu ar Lunático!

Rony e Hermione em sua ronda pelo trem encontram Harry e Gina aos beijos na cabine.

- Haham...fez Hermione.

- Posso saber o que vocês dois estão fazendo?

- Ai Mione não me diga que você não sabe!

- Gina eu sei sim mais se vocês por um acaso não se lembram temos muito primeiranistas nesse trem, vocês podiam ser mais discretos!

- Ai Mione você e o Rony é que deveriam deixar esse orgulho bobo de lado e aceitarem o que sentem um pelo outro né?

- Como assim Gina? Pergunta Rony.

- Ai Rony não me diga que você ainda não percebeu que a Mione também gosta de você!

- Claro que não Gina isso não é verdade!

- Com certeza eu é que não ia gostar de um insensível do Rony.

- Ai, eu juro que não entendo vocês!

O resto da viagem ocorreu tranqüilamente. Harry não pode deixar de pensar na conversa que teria com a professora quando chegasse a escola, o que será que ela queria com ele? Normalmente ele ficava assim quando Dumbledore queria conversar com ele...Dumbledore! O peito de Harry doeu ao se lembrar da morte do diretor no ano anterior! Ele não conseguia esquecer que o diretor havia morrido na sua frente sem que ele pudesse ter feito qualquer coisa pra ajudar!

Harry tem seus pensamentos interrompidos por Gina eufórica que acabara de ter uma grande idéia!

- Harry!

- Oi Gina!

- Eu estava pensando... Nós dois poderíamos dar um jeito da Mione e do Rony assumirem o que sentem um pelo outro não acha?

- Bom eu ate acho mais como a gente vai fazer isso?

- Estive pensando em uma oportunidade... Lembrei do nosso 1º passeio a Hogsmead.

- É verdade seria uma boa data.

- Agora só teremos que pensar em como vamos fazer isso!

- É mais ainda teremos muito tempo!

- É não muito... Vou pensar e depois te falo.

- Tá bom.

- Vamos já chegamos em Hogsmead.

O trem chega a estação de Hogsmead.

_( bom gente espero que tenham gostado desses dois capítulos...o terceiro já esta quase no fim. Daqui a pouco eu posto ele pra vocês... Ah preciso que vocês comentem por favor.. é minha 1ª fic e preciso da ajuda de vocês.. valeu)_

Capitulo 3- Dumbledore

Como era de costume quando desceu do trem Harry viu Hagrid e o cumprimentou. Então entrou em uma das charretes com Gina Neville, Luna, Rony e Hermione.

Logo na escadaria do castelo eles encontram a Profª Minerva que chama Harry para ir a sua sala.

A cerimônia de abertura foi muito rápida e Rony pode perceber que muitos alunos não estavam mais lá e um deles era Draco Malfoy. Sem demora Rony chama a atenção de Hermione e diz a ela:

- Mione você viu que o Malfoy não esta mais aqui?

- Também né Rony depois do que ele fez...

- Harry vamos comigo temos que conversar. Diz Minerva

- tá vamos!

O caminho até a sala foi feito em completo silencio.

Chegando lá:

- Entre Harry.

- Sente-se! Disse a professora conjurando uma cadeira ali mesmo para ele

- Bom Harry o assunto não é muito interessante mais temos que falar sobre ele assim mesmo. Logo após a morte de Dumbledore eu recebi uma carta, muito estranha por sinal mas ela me deixou tranqüila e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- O que dizia a carta? Perguntou Harry

- A carta era do Dumbledore! Ele havia deixado a carta em poder de uma coruja programada pra que se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele ela me entregasse.

A carta era muito curta e continha uma outra dentro dela.

Dizia que:

_Minha cara Minerva._

_Se essa carta chegou a suas mãos é porque algo de errado aconteceu comigo!_

_Por isso tenho umas coisinhas pra pedir pra você!_

_1º Não feche Hogwarts! Ela não pode acabar._

_2º Não chores a minha ausência pois ela não devera ser sentida._

_3º Deixo a Falkes como presente pro Harry,ele saberá o que fazer com ela._

_4º Essa segunda carta é pra ele entregue a ele por favor. _

_Eternamente...Dumbledore._

Um certo silencio pairou sobre aquele lugar.

- Professora?

- Sim?

- Aonde esta a carta?

- Aqui tome, leia e depois terminamos essa conversa.

Harry apanhou a carta e já ia saindo quando Minerva o adverte.

- Você esta esquecendo algo.

- O que?

- Falkes.

- A sim.

Os avisos esse ano foram dados por um novo professor John Grintty. Ele iria ensinar poções e ao se apresentar deixou muito claro que esse ano a matéria seria divertidíssima por conta do seu maravilhoso bom humor. Rony adorou o Professor de primeira já Hermione ficou pensando se ele seria bom mesmo nessa matéria.

Ao passar pelo pessoal que estava jantando, Harry não teve muita vontade de entrar então apenas acenou pra Gina a chamando e subiu para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Assim que avistou a mulher gorda disse:

- Azevinho.

E a moldura começou a girar e dar espaço para Harry entrar.

Ele se senta numa poltrona na frente da lareira e ouve o retrato girando mais uma vez. Eram os três que estavam no jantar e que resolveram subir juntos pra saber o que houve na sala da Minerva.

- Harry o que houve? Que cara é essa? Disse Mione.

- A conversa não foi muito feliz sabe.

- O que ela queria?

- Me deixar ler uma carta que Dumbledore mandou Falkes entregá-la caso acontecesse algo com ele. A propósito ele a deixou pra mim!

- Nossa que legal Harry! Indaga Gina.

- É seria legal se eu soubesse o que ele queria com isso!

- Por que?

- Tem mais uma coisa, ele também me deixou isso.

E entregou a carta na mão da Gina.

Ela então começa a ler:

_Querido Harry..._

_Nesse momento estou bem acredite! Poderia estar melhor se tudo tivesse ocorrido de outra maneira mais os meus planos falharam. Agora preciso de sua ajuda!_

_Preciso voltar..._

- Voltar? Como assim?

- Shiiiii calado Rony deixa a Gina terminar! Falou Mione.

_E só vocês poderão me ajudar a fazer isso. Será muito fácil mais vocês que terão que descobrir como, não posso falar mais nada, é só vocês se lembrarem das aulas que tivemos este ano. Creio que vocês conseguirão! Só não demore muito porque se não poderei não agüentar.. cuide bem de Falkes, ela é muito importante pra mim._

_Uma dica. Olhe bem nos olhos dela acho que ela também pode te ajudar._

_Dumbledore._

- Por Merlim! O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? Disse Gina

- Não sei... Falou Harry

- Eu menos ainda... E Rony.

A única que não disse uma só palavra foi Hermione que pelo contrario estava muito quieta e pensativa.

Depois de algum tempo Gina e Hermione resolvem subir para os dormitórios e Harry ficou com Rony no salão comunal.

- Harry?

- Sim.

- Você acha que aquilo que a Gina falou no trem hoje?

- Não sei. Acho que você que deveria saber.

- È que bem...Você sabe

- O que eu teria que saber?

- Tá eu conto, no ano passado eu adorei a crise de ciúmes da Mione então eu continuei com a Lilá só por isso.

- Mas o que tem isso a ver com o que a Gina falou no trem?

- É que de minha parte eu to achando que é verdade que eu gosto da Mione mais como eu pude confirmar hoje ela não gosta de mim nem um pouco e comecei a achar que o ciúme dela é de irmã ou coisa parecida.

- Entendo.

E depois disso saíram para o dormitório. Harry achou melhor não comentar nada a respeito apenas resolveu que iria contar pra Gina tudo o que tinha ouvido.

No dia seguinte quando Harry desceu pro salão comunal e viu Gina já a sua espera ele a beija e pergunta porque que ela não tinha descido com os outros ela disse:

- Ai quase não agüentei de curiosidade o que você e o Rony conversaram ontem?

- Ah então foi por isso! Sua curiosa. Disse Harry sentando ao lado dela e a abraçando carinhosamente.

- Bom ele disse que também gosta da Mione.

- Harry isso é genial!

- Porque?

- Não vê que isso é mais uma coisa a nosso favor!

- Tá mais como vamos falar com a Mione a respeito disso?

- Deixa isso comigo.

E Gina saiu atrás de Hermione.

- Mione?

- Oi Gina?

- Preciso falar com você!

- O que foi algum problema?

- Não nenhum... bem faz algum tempo que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa e agora que somos mais amigas acho que já posso fazê-la!

- Então faça oras!

- Sabe tenho percebido que você gosta do Rony isso é verdade?

Hermione corou violentamente em poder esconder de Gina que ficara envergonhada com tal pergunta!

- Ah Gina não vou mentir pra você eu... gosto sim!

- Yes! Eu sabia!

- Ai, adorei essa noticia você não faz idéia! Torço muito por vocês viu.

- Valeu! Sei que o Harry também mas... deixa pra lá.

E elas continuaram o caminho para as estufas onde teriam aula, cada uma em uma diferente é claro!

Capitulo 4 - Feliz encontro.

Três meses depois...

- Harry! Descobri, eu já sei o que fazer com esses dois!

- O que Gina?

- Amanhã Harry! Em Hogsmead! No salão de chá da madame Rosmerta!

- É mesmo... como não pensei nisso antes?

- Ai fala serio não é Harry! Você só estava preocupado mesmo com o quadribol e não com esses dois. Porque se você tivesse ao menos parado pra pensar você teria tido sim uma idéia!

- Tá, você mais uma vez tem razão! O salão de chá; mas como vamos fazer pro Rony tomar uma iniciativa a respeito disso?

- Ah! É ai que você entra! Hoje você vai conversar com ele sobre esse assunto e vai dizer a ele que a Mione também gosta dele e diz também que se ele demorar pra fazer isso ele vai acabar perdendo ela pro Vitor Krum! Você não pode esquecer do que houve entre eles no quarto ano!

- Tá! Isso vai ser fácil, mas a gente vai ter que arrumar uma forma de deixá-los sozinhos sem parecer que foi de propósito!

- Você prometeu que me levaria aquela loja nova!

- Lembro claro!

- Então a gente sai dizendo que vamos até lá e os deixamos a sós oras...

- O Rony também tem que agir!

- Eu sei Gina você está certa! Amanhã então no salão de chá!

- Legal! Isso vai ter que funcionar...

De repente Rony e Hermione passam pelo buraco do retrato com as caras mais feias que alguém já pôde ver!

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? Pergunta Gina

- Ai gina o Rony me viu estudando aquele assunto que nós estamos pesquisando e ficou me enchendo o saco pra eu ajudá-lo nos deveres de DCAT. Ele sempre precisa das minhas anotações, então eu falei pra ele esperar e ele disse que eu era muito ruim com ele. Então o resto você já pode imaginar!

- Ai Mione eu não acredito nisso, você estava na biblioteca lendo sobre "aquele" assunto e ainda discute com o Rony?

- Que assunto é esse posso saber? Pergunta Harry.

- Nada de mais, coisa de menina! Diz Gina.

- Vocês andam muito misteriosas pro meu gosto viu? Fala rony ainda de cara amarrada.

- Rony vê se nos deixa em paz! Hermione fala isso jogando no colo de rony suas anotações de sempre.

- Mudando de assunto, o que você e a Gina tanto conversaram na nossa ausência hein? Vocês estavam muito felizinhos pro meu gosto!

- Ah! nada não Mione, nada de mais. Fala Gina mudando logo de assunto pra não estragar o plano do dia seguinte.

A noite acabou dessa maneira Rony terminou seus deveres junto com Harry, Hermione sobe pro quarto com a Gina ainda muito chateada com Rony e Gina apenas diz que ela teria uma surpresa muito boa em Hogsmead no dia seguinte.

- Rony?

- Fala Harry!

- Preciso falar com você!

- O que é Harry?Pode falar.

- Sabe; eu estive conversando com a Gina e ela me disse que a Mione gosta de você e eu sei que você também gosta dela.

- E o que tem isso?

- Acho que já passou da hora de você conversar com ela sobre esse assunto.

- Mas Harry como eu vou fazer isso?

- Amanhã tem passeio pra Hogsmead!

- Você poderia aproveitar a tarde fora da escola!

- Não sei, vou pensar...

Na manhã seguinte eles acordam muito cedo e vão direto pro café Estavam todos muito contentes com a saída da escola nesse sábado!

No caminho até a cidadezinha eles quase não se falaram a não ser por Gina que estava contando que não via a hora de conhecer a nova loja naquela tarde.

Ao chegarem na cidade eles foram direto para a Dedos de Mel comeram muitos doces e chocolates. Rony não pode deixar de comprar uma varinha de alcaçuz e Harry de comprar uma enorme barra de chocolates pra Gina e Hermione.

Saindo de lá por volta das 2h da tarde foram pro salão de chá da madame Rosmerta para se aquecerem um pouco e tomarem uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

Conversaram bastante ate que Gina vira pra Harry e diz:

- Harry já está na hora! Vamos?

- Hã sim vamos...

- Rony, Mione nos vemos as Cinco no três vassouras ta!

- Tá; estaremos lá!

- Então vamos Harry, eu mal posso esperar!

Harry dá uma piscadela pra Rony como quem diz é agora, anda, vai fala com ela!

Saindo de lá Harry e Gina mais que depressa se colocaram debaixo da capa de invisibilidade e ficaram da janela só espiando o que iria acontecer.

De repente eles vêem Rony falando com Hermione e Harry estica uma das suas orelhas extensivas para ouvir toda a conversa.

- Mione sabe... Eu... Eu...Eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar.

- O que é Ronald? Pergunta Hermione muito curiosa.

- Sabe eu, gostodevoce!

Foi tudo o que Rony conseguiu dizer naquela hora! Saiu assim tudo junto como se estivesse vomitando.

- O que Rony eu não entendi!

-Eu gosto de você Mione e acho que você devia saber disso! Repetiu tomando tanto fôlego que parecia que seus pulmões iriam estourar.

- Ai Rony eu achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer!

- Eu também gosto de você! Mas acho que nós deveríamos ir direto ao ponto sabe "namorar" de verdade sem ficar enrolando!

- Hãm? Você tem certeza que quer namorar comigo?

- Claro Rony eu mal posso esperar! Sabe no final do quarto ano eu me correspondia muito com o Vitor ele chegou a pedir pra eu namorar com ele mas não era isso que eu queria! Além do mais depois do que aconteceu no ministério no quinto ano eu não podia assumir nada com ninguém para esquecer de você!

- Essa historia de um amor pra curar outro amor não funciona. Eu tenho a Gina como exemplo disso!

Depois de ouvir isso a única coisa que Gina e Harry ouviram foi Rony e Hermione se beijando apaixonadamente.

- Ah! Dona Virgínia Weasley temos que conversar sobre essa historia de "um amor pra curar outro amor" viu!

- Bom Harry; acho que já vimos e ouvimos o suficiente não acha?

- Claro vamos então.

E deixaram Rony e Hermione a sós como eles mereciam.

As cinco da tarde...

- Nossa Gina já está na hora, temos que ir pro três vassouras!

- ai que pena estava tão bom aqui com você!

- eu sei, mas combinamos com eles vamos... Aliás, temos essa noite pra ficarmos juntos no salão comunal não é?

- vamos então!

Ao chegarem ao três vassouras viram uma cena meio que impossível... Rony e Hermione sentados lado a lado conversando amigavelmente!

- Oi como estão vocês?

- Ai Gina muito bem...Você nem vai imaginar...

- O que foi Mione conta logo!

- Eu e o Rony estamos namorando!

- NOSSA QUE LEGAL! Disse Gina como se não soubesse de nada.

- É verdade Harry resolvemos tudo foi muito bom não é "Mi"!

Rony disse esse Mi de uma maneira tão carinhosa que ele conseguiu ficar mais vermelho que seu próprio cabelo!

Após um certo tempo Harry diz:

- Bom, vamos voltar pro castelo então já está ficando muito tarde!

- Vamos!

E assim eles fizeram o caminho de volta ao castelo de mãos dadas.

Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione ou Mi como ele passou a chamá-la desde então!

Capitulo 5- A Sala Precisa na Hora Precisa.

Chegando a escola novamente eles subiram direto ao salão comunal tomaram um bom banho e se reuniram a frente da lareira par conversarem mais um pouco antes de dormir.

Após algumas horas de conversa e troca de beijinhos entre os casais Hermione resolve subir para dormir. Despede-se de Rony com um beijo e vai em direção as escadas pro dormitório.

O salão estava cada vez mais vazio e Rony resolveu subir também.

- Ai já estava na hora daqueles dois subirem não é? Disse Gina

- Eu também não agüentava mais, queria ficar sozinho com você! Falou Harry.

O salão agora estava completamente vazio a não ser por Harry e gina que estavam sentados numa poltrona um pouco maior que as outras em frente a lareira quentinha. De repente o clima entre eles foi esquentando, entre um beijo e outro eles se viam de uma maneira que jamais imaginaram se ver.

- Harry!

- Que foi Gi?

- Acho que é melhor nós pararmos por aqui!

- Por que? Não tem nada de mais nisso somos namorados e estamos namorando você vê algo errado nisso?

- Não, não vejo mais e se alguém nos vê aqui assim?

- Se esse é o problema eu já sei como resolver isso!

- Vem.

Harry tampa os olhos de gina com uma mão e com a outra ele vai guiando ela pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts ate um corredor onde Gina tinha a impressão de que já conhecia. Estavam em frente à sala precisa!

- Não abre ainda.

- entra primeiro.

- O que você esta aprontado comigo Harry?

- Você vai ver.

- Aqui, agora você pode abrir.

Quando Gina abriu os olhos ela viu um lugar maravilhoso! A sala havia se transformado em um belo jardim cheio de flores que exalavam um perfume maravilhoso muito parecido com o que Harry tinha certeza já havia sentido em uma certa poção no ano anterior.

Nesse imenso jardim havia uma choupana e Harry a levou ate lá.

Entrando nesse lugar ele a levou ate uma cama e se sentou ao lado dela e não pode deixar de dizer:

- Eu amo essa sala ela nunca falha mesmo.

- É verdade, está tudo maravilhoso, disse Gina.

Nesse momento Harry a abraçou e beijou apaixonadamente, a principio ela tentou escapar mais acabou se entregando aquele beijo e a mais outro e outro.

Ela começou a tirar a camisa do pijama de Harry, se surpreendeu por tal atitude mas não quis parar apenas continuou. Sentiu um frio na nuca quando ele começou a tirar a sua blusa mais o momento era tão especial para ela que ela não conseguiu agir contra isso.

A noite na sala precisa foi acontecendo minuto a minuto da maneira mais perfeita o possível, Gina havia se entregado ao seu grande amor e Harry havia descoberto que realmente aquela era a garota de sua vida!

Logo de manha a luz começou a atrapalhar o sono de Harry e ele despertou com muito cuidado. Viu Gina encostada em seu peito e se mexeu com cuidado para não despertá-la, havia uma coisa que ele ainda tinha que fazer.

Como aquela sala dava a eles tudo o que precisassem ele imaginou uma bandeja de café da manha e lá estava ela com pães, suco, mel, biscoitos, frutas, etc.

Harry depositou a bandeja em uma mesinha que estava ao lado da cama e com um doce beijo acordou Gina. Ela olhou a sua volta deu um beliscão em si mesma para ter certeza de que tudo aquilo não era um sonho. Harry riu da cena e a beijou novamente.

- Gi, agora vamos tomar café, só nós dois.

- Como assim? Aqui não tem cozinha e o café da manha do grande salão ainda nem esta perto de acontecer.

- Você se esqueceu que aqui temos tudo que precisamos?

- É verdade, vejo que você já tomou conta disso?

- Claro que sim.

Harry pegou a bandeja colocou sobre a cama e molhou um biscoito no mel e colocou na boca da Gina. Eles ficaram assim entre comer e trocar beijinhos.

Depois de um certo tempo ele vira pra ela e diz:

- Agora temos que ir, eles já devem ter dado pela nossa ausência.

- Que pena se eu pudesse eu ficava aqui o resto do dia com você!

- Eu sei eu também, mas temos que ir mesmo.

Eles se trocaram e saíram da sala precisa abraçados como se quisessem guardar aquela noite com eles pro resto da vida.

O dia fora da sala estava muito bonito mais não mais do que dentro dela pois foi lá que tudo havia acontecido.

Seguiram em direção ao salão comunal ao chegarem lá esperavam que a sala estivesse vazia para que não tivesse que explicar nada a ninguém, mais infelizmente eles deram de cara com Rony e Mione que estavam ali exatamente esperando por eles.

- Onde vocês estavam? Perguntou Mione.

- No jardim, acordei mais cedo e encontrei a Gi aqui então resolvemos dar uma volta.

- Mentira! Disse Rony.

- Acordei de madrugada e você não estava na sua cama e nem aqui em baixo porque eu desci para ver se tinha acontecido algo com você!

- E você também não estava no seu dormitório Gina porque eu também fui procurá-la de noite, queria falar com você e você também não estava aqui porque eu também desci pra ver se achava você! Disse mione.

- Então vocês vão nos contar a verdade ou não? Pergunta Rony.

Harry olha pra Gina com aquela cara de quem diz "agora não tem mais jeito" e começa a contar a história.

- Depois que você e a mione foi dormir eu e a Gi ainda ficamos por aqui juntos então no meio da noite resolvemos dar uma volta e acabamos passando a noite juntos. Algum problema?

- Tem certeza de que foi isso que aconteceu mesmo Sr. Harry Potter? Pergunta Rony.

- Sim, se você quiser saber dos detalhes te conto depois tá agora quero tomar um banho para aproveitar o dia nos jardins. Vamos Gina?

- Vamos.

E saíram os dois cada um para o seu dormitório.

- Você acha que foi só isso mesmo que aconteceu Mione? Diz Rony.

- Bom eu não acho mais tenho certeza que a Gi vai me contar tudo depois ai eu te falo tá Ron.

- Promete mesmo?

- Prometo.

- Então tá bom vamos descer, o café já está sendo servido.

( gente adorei escrever esse capitulo já li e reli varias vezes ficou muito fofo quero muito que vocês me digam o que estão achando da minha fic tah por favor comentem please!)

Capitulo 6- Duas grandes surpresas

Os dias seguintes estavam mais alegres do que o normal a final havia acontecido o que muita gente queria e já esperava há muito tempo! Rony e Hermione juntos em fim!

Em todas as oportunidades Hermione perguntava a Gina o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite com Harry. Gina sempre dava um jeito de mudar o rumo da historia para não ter que contar a ela nada daquilo.

E agora mais uma vez mione perguntou.

- Gi por favor me conte o que aconteceu.

- Ai Mi não foi nada de mais eu vou te contar eu só preciso de um pouco de coragem. Mais agora eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa, vem comigo.

Elas seguiram para um local afastado do pessoal onde só estavam elas duas de repente Gina some atrás de uma arvore e deixa Hermione sozinha, de repente sai de trás da arvore um gato com um tom meio avermelhado muito parecido com bichento. Hermione achou muito estranho bichento por ali pois ela tinha certeza de que havia deixado ele no salão comunal com Rony. Depois da surpresa ela se lembra de que Gina havia deixado ela ali sozinha e então chamou:

- GINA?

- GINA ONDE VOCE ESTA? DA PRA PARAR COM ISSO E APARECER LOGO?

Falando isso o gato que estava parado na frente da Hermione sorriu, bom pelo menos ela tinha certeza de que tinha visto ele sorrir e balançando a cabeça para ter certeza de que não havia imaginado isso tudo ele viu o tal gato, ou melhor, a gata se transformar em Gina.

- Por Merlin! Você conseguiu Gina! Você virou uma animaga!

- É eu consegui Mione! Não sei como, mas consegui. Já vinha tentando há muito tempo desde que você me falou que tinha brigado com Rony por causa daquele livro eu fui a biblioteca peguei ele e comecei a ler e treinar.

- Ah! Então foi por isso que eu não consegui pegar ele de novo fui lá varias vezes e ele sempre estava fora acabei desistindo dele e pegando outro. Mas não era tão bom como esse porque eu não consegui virar uma o Maximo que consigo e falar com bichento e entendê-lo.

- Ah eu também ele é muito bom para se conversar, tenho feito muito isso com ele.

E as duas ficaram ali juntas rindo muito de tudo isso e contando tudo uma a outra como havia acontecido seu desenvolvimento.

A noite no salão comunal Harry muito cansado se despede de Gina com um selinho e sobe com Rony para o dormitório.

- Mione fica aqui acho que vou te contar o que você tanto quer saber.

- Ai jura eu mal posso acreditar.

- Bom, o que você quer saber?

- TUDO

-Tudo o que?

- Desde que vocês ficaram aqui sozinhos!

- Ta bom, eu estava aqui com o Harry namorando e ele me levou pra Sala Precisa e estava tudo muito bonito era um jardim maravilhoso tinha uma choupana e tudo mais passamos a noite lá tomamos café da manha e voltamos.

- Passaram a noite lá?

- Sim

- E o que foi que aconteceu?

- Tudo isso que você esta imaginando ai nessa sua cabecinha.

- Ai Meu Merlin! Você e o Harry!

- Sim, nós.

- E eu estou com um certo medo.

- Qual? O que vocês fizeram de errado?

- De errado nada mais eu acho que isso não vai acabar muito bem, mas vamos mudar de assunto você também tem algo pra me dizer não é?

- Tenho sim e você vai adorar saber assim como eu. Vai mais impressionada do que eu estou agora!

- Bom vamos lá, quando eu procurei você no seu dormitório e não achei eu desci pra te aqui e não achei, vi apenas o Rony que também estava procurando o Harry como estávamos sem sono resolvemos ficar aqui juntos pra esperar por vocês! Como ninguém é de ferro começamos a nos beijar e aconteceu exatamente o que aconteceu com você e o Harry só não tomamos café aqui mais do mais aconteceu tudinho.

- Mione? Você?

- Ué qual o problema? Você não pode dizer nada você também fez não fez?

- Fiz só que você e o Rony...eu não podia nunca imaginar que isso viesse a acontecer entre vocês!

- Gi...tem mais uma coisa...

- O que?

- Acho que você vai ser titia...

- O QUE? EU NÃO ACREDITO MIONE!

- Pois eu acho que sim já encomendei um teste numa farmácia trouxa por uma amiga minha ela vai me mandar!

- Então você só vai ter certeza quando fizer o teste?

- Haham.

- Então fala pra ela mandar dois porque eu também quero tirar essa duvida da minha cabeça!

- Ah então é assim! Primeiro você me xinga e depois faz o mesmo assim é muito fácil não acha?

- Não discute vai estamos na mesma. Temos que nos ajudar espero que isso seja apenas desconfiança da nossa parte.

- Bom vamos dormir já esta tarde.

- acho que vou dormir no seu dormitório posso? Pergunta Gina.

- Claro vamos.

Elas subiram rindo um pouco sobre o assunto mais na verdade estavam é muito preocupada não iria ser nada fácil uma gravidez na adolescência.

Capitulo 7- Feliz presente de Natal, um pouco problemático claro.

As provas do final do semestre foram terríveis uma parte dos exames do NIEM'S e NOM'S foi aplicada dessa vez para ficar um pouco mais fácil para todos.

Nesse natal os quatro resolveram ficar por lá mesmo para poderem aproveitar cada momento juntos.

Naquela manha Hermione estava muito ansiosa em encontrar a Gina estava logo cedo no salão comunal a sua espera descia todo mundo menos a Gina.

Rony passou por ela lhe deu um beijo a chamou para o café mas ela disse que tinha que falar com Gina antes de tudo e que estava um pouco enjoada e achava que não ia conseguir comer nada agora.

Harry também passou por ela e disse que a Gina já estava descendo e que ele esperava por elas la em baixo.

De repente Gina aparece no salão Hermione espera ele se esvaziar e diz para Gina que os testes haviam chegado.

- Nossa mais que demora achei que não fosse mais vir.

- Minha amiga teve um certo problema com a coruja que mandei a ela, mas agora já esta tudo resolvido. Vamos fazer?

- Vamos!

Elas foram ate o banheiro dos monitores e entraram cada um em um boxe.

Depois de alguns minutos elas saem cada uma com uma fitinha na mão com a parte que revela o resultado escondida pois não tiveram coragem de olhar.

- O que deu no seu Mione?

- Não sei, não tive coragem de ver ainda Gi.

- E o seu?

- Também não sei vamos ver juntas?

- Vamos!

E as duas fecharam os olhos abririam juntas com a parte do exame revelada ao mesmo tempo. No fundo cada uma delas já sabia qual era o seu resultado mais mesmo assim queria ter certeza.

- Vamos abrir no três!

- UM, DOIS, TRES!

E elas abriram os olhos juntas e viram o que temiam a ponta da fitinha estava azul!

- Gi pra ser positivo ela tinha que ficar vermelho não é?

- Não Mi o próprio nome do exame já diz VERDADE AZUL.

- Então isso quer dizer que...

- Seremos Mamães Gi e ao mesmo tempo!

- Ai, por Merlin minha mãe vai me matar!

- Não ela vai nos matar já esqueceu que esse filho é do Rony?

- e também a minha mãe a Sra Granger não vai gostar nada de saber disso mais nos não podemos fazer nada agora a não ser amá-los acima de tudo!

- E como vamos contar pra eles?

- Hoje a noite no jantar de natal na Sala precisa creio que não terá lugar melhor nos contamos pra eles juntas e mostramos os exames. Certo?

- Certo agora vamos descer pro café se não eles vão desconfiar.

- É vamos mais eu não vou comer nada já falei pro Rony ando muito enjoada ultimamente.

- É eu também. Pelas minhas contas estamos de 3 meses é isso?

- Sim mais agora vamos depois falamos nisso.

Elas desceram para o grande salão pensativas sentaram a mesa cada uma na frente do seu namorado e eles perguntaram o que tinha acontecido.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Perguntou Harry.

- Nada estávamos combinando uma surpresa para vocês meu amor!

- Um jantar de natal diferente só nós 4 na sala precisa hoje as 8 da noite certo? Disse Mione.

- CERTO. Disseram em coro os dois garotos.

- Então combinado agora vamos dar uma volta lá fora não estamos nos sentindo muito bem aqui dentro vamos? Disse Gina.

- VAMOS.

E saíram para o jardim o dia não estava muito bonito tinha muita neve lá fora e estava muito frio, mas mesmo assim eles andaram um bom tempo. Ate que:

- Ai acho que já esta na hora de entrarmos esta ficando cada vez mais frio. Disse Mione.

- É verdade. Concordaram Rony e Harry.

- Ah Gina temos que buscar a nossa encomenda no corujal vamos?

- Vamos nos vemos as 8 então meninos.

- Tchau.

Chegando no corujal...

- Ai, esta aqui Gi já peguei toma o seu pacote e vamos sair desse frio, não agüento mais.

- É vamos.

Chegando no dormitório das garotas elas tomaram um bom banho e se arrumaram para o jantar. Quando desceram Harry e Rony já estavam a espera delas e como sempre elas surpreenderam eles com tanta beleza.

Gina estava com um vestido Verde água longo com uma saia rodada que fazia crescer um pouco mais as suas pernas o cabelo preso em o coque com cachos por toda parte.

Hermione estava de Rosa bebê no meio da perna liso sem volume na saia e seu cabelo solto tão liso como Rony e Harry jamais tinham vistos.

Os meninos estavam com vestes a rigor a de Harry azul Royal muito bem engomada já a de Rony nova presente dos gêmeos era preta também muito bem engomada pedido deles a uma elfo do castelo.

Cada um dos 4 tinha em uma mão embrulhos que certamente era o presente de natal dos amigos.

- Vamos então! Disse Harry.

- Vamos concordaram todos.

A caminho da sala elas disseram a eles que eles teriam uma surpresa inesquecível.

Harry jurava que Gina e Hermione tinham engordado um pouco desde o casamento do Gui onde ele tinha visto elas de vestido pois as vestes da escola não dava pra perceber isso. Rony disse que não que era impressão dele e ele achou melhor não perguntar nada a nenhuma delas, não seria nada legal.

Na porta da sala.

- Esperem um pouco vamos verificar se esta tudo certo.

Elas imaginaram o que queriam e entraram, um pouco depois apareceram na porta e chamaram os dois.

Quando eles entraram não havia nada muito especial era uma sala muito bonita com estofados e paredes vermelhas com balões de coração espalhados por toda parte e uma grande arvore de natal a um canto onde eles depositaram os presentes. Havia também anoezinhos por toda parte.

No meio havia uma grande mesa com uma ceia muito gostosa esperando por eles.

- Harry senta aqui na minha frente. Disse Gina

- É Rony vem aqui também vamos comer primeiro depois trocamos os presentes.

A comida estava realmente muito boa eles comeram muito e beberam bastante cerveja amanteigada riram muito ate que:

- Bom Gi acho que chegou a hora. Disse Mione.

- Hum vocês estão muito estranhas pro meu gosto a gente pode saber o porque? Disse Rony.

- Claro que sim alias é um dos motivos pelo qual trouxemos vocês aqui.

Falou Gina.

Hermione pegou dois pacotinhos e deu um na mão de Gina.

Elas deram um para cada garoto.

- Vai abre!

Quando eles abriram viram duas chupetas de bebê uma em cada pacote.

- O que vocês querem dizer com isso? Perguntou rony.

- Que o nosso maior presente de natal pra vocês é a noticia de que serão papai no final de junho.

Eles ficaram estupefatos, literalmente sem ação, não porque não estivessem gostado da noticia mais por ela vir assim sem que eles esperassem.

- Você esta grávida Gi?

- Sim Harry estou de você teremos um filho.

- Mas nos...foi só uma vez...achei que não fosse possível...

- Eu também mas aconteceu.

- E você mione? Como pode acontecer?

- Ai Rony você não quer que eu explique não é?

E todos caíram em uma tremenda gargalhada. Ficaram assim rindo por um bom tempo ate que um deles disse.

- Bom sei que não vai ser fácil só que iremos passar por isso juntos. Era Harry quem falava.

- Isso mesmo nos vamos estar com vocês pro que der e vier. Fiquem tranqüilas. Alias eu não poderia ter recebido melhor presente. Agora temos que contar pra mamãe e marcar o casamento. Disse Rony.

- Calma devagar uma coisa de cada vez. Agora vamos abrir os outros presentes. Eu começo.

- Rony esse é o seu!

Entregou a ele era uma camiseta o time predileto do Rony junto com um pôster para a sua coleção.

- Adorei Mione, ele deu um beijo nela.

- Gi esse é o seu tem dois depois do resultado achei que gostaria de ganhar isso também.

Quando ela abriu tinha uma blusinha de lã de neném branca com detalhe amarelo e um diario da mamãe.

- Comprei um pra mim também Gi vamos escrever juntas certo?

- Certo eu..adorei mesmo Mi obrigada.

- Ah e esse é o seu Harry.

Nele tinha um livro novo que falava sobre DCAT e uma replica de um pomo de ouro.

- Obrigado Mione. Agradeceu Harry.

- Agora sou eu disse Rony.

- Esse é seu Mi.

Era um livro sobre animagos.

- Lembrei daquele que você estava lendo na biblioteca e resolvi te dar esse.

- Valeu Ron, gostei muito.

- Esse é seu Gi.

Era uma saia rosa rodada.

- Foi o Harry que me ajudou a escolher.

- Obrigado Ron.

- E o seu Harry é esse.

Quando Harry abriu, viu uma capa muito bonita como aquelas que os bruxos maiores de idade usavam para ir trabalhar.

- Nossa Rony que legal.

Gina deu a Harry um livro sobre quadribol, pro Rony um suéter e pra Mione uma Poção de alisar cabelos nova. Harry deu pra Gina um vestido amarelo e um ursinho de pelúcia, pro Rony um tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo de mármore e para Mione uma coleção de livros de historias de bruxos famosos.

O restante da noite foi muito agradável regada a cerveja amanteigada muitos beijinhos carinhos na barriga das futuras mamães e música muita música.

- Ei! Vocês não nos disseram uma coisa! Disse Harry.

- O quê? Perguntaram as duas.

- Se vocês estão de 3 para 4 meses já sabem o que é o bebê?

- Se fosse pelo método trouxa não saberíamos porque eles só conseguem descobrir depois do 5 ou 6 mês mas eu fiz uma poção que da pra descobrir. Disse Mione.

- E o que é perguntaram os dois em um perfeito coro.

- A Gina e eu estamos grávidas de gêmeos! Dois meninos e Duas meninas!

Harry e Rony ficaram sem ação por uns minutos e só depois conseguiram abraçar e beijar cada uma delas em um gesto de gratidão! As duas ficaram muito felizes também.

- Agora só falta escolher os nomes. Disse Gina.

- Bom vamos ver...pensava Harry.

- Eu gostaria que a nossa filha se chamasse Lílian em homenagem a sua mãe e a grande mulher que ela foi Harry!

Harry não conseguiu dizer nada outra vez apenas a abraçou e agradeceu por mais essa noticia.

- Então vai ser Lílian Weasley Potter. Disse Harry depois de um tempo.

- E o garoto vai se chamar Sírius, Sirius Weasley Potter.

- E os nossos Mione? Perguntou Rony.

- Eu sei de um do menino eu gostaria que fosse **Adriano **em homenagem a um amigo meu, agora o da menina você escolhe Rony pode ser?

- Claro que sim deixa eu pensar...

- **Patrícia!** Vou homenagear uma amiga também então! Ela já se foi mais vai ficar guardada pra sempre em meu coração! Ela foi uma grande bruxa e uma excelente pessoa cresceu sem seu pai foi muito difícil pra ela mais mesmo assim ela nunca deixou de ser fiel aos seus amigos e de ajudar a quem precisasse dela.

- Então fica assim, disse Mione.

Lílian Weasley Potter.

Adriano Granger Weasley.

Patrícia Granger Weasley.

Sirius Weasley Potter

- Eles vão ser grandes amigos assim como nos 4 somos eu tenho certeza. Disse Gina. Mamãe vai ficar maluca com 4 netos nascendo ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso saberemos amanha Gina disse Harry, ela vai vim nos ver ai já contamos tudo a eles ela e seu pai certo?

- Certo!

- Agora vamos dormir já esta tarde.

Eles voltaram para o salão comunal com sorrisos de orelha a orelha nunca imaginaram que poderiam ter um natal tão maravilhoso como esse!

( esse capitulo eu dedico a dois amigos meus o Adri Rocha e a Paty valeu por vocês existirem. Paty valeu pela força e ajuda para continuar a escrever essa fic viu. AMO VOCES DOIS. Um bjao para todos os leitores e comentem please!) prometo agradecer um por um no final do próximo cap. É só comentar!

Capitulo 8 – A noticia

A manha seguinte ao natal foi chegando sem nem ao menos pedir licença. O sol entrou pela janela e teimou em despertar Harry e Rony de seus maravilhosos sonhos. Harry ao despertar pode ver um dia com muita neve mais mesmo assim um sol brilhava ao fundo daquela imensidão branca.

Tentou com muito esforço lembrar o que estava sonhando e conseguiu sonhava com Gina é claro e também com seu filho... ou melhor seus filhos... com isso lembrou também da conversa que teria que acontecer logo mais a tarde.

- Rony? Rony! Chamou Harry.

- Oi fala estou ouvindo.

- Como você acha que vai ser a nossa conversa com seus pais essa tarde?

- Sinceramente eu não sei. Mamãe vai ficar uma fera mais vai aceitar já papai eu tenho certeza que vai nos apoiar acima de tudo.

- Uma pessoa que eu sei que vai querer me matar vai ser Fred e Jorge.

- É você tem razão! Mas vamos deixar pra penar isso depois vou me trocar agora a Mione já deve estar me esperando pro café!

- Eu também vou.

Eles desceram juntos e viram apenas Mione sentada ao sofá com bichento.

- Cadê a Gina, Mione? Perguntou Harry.

- Ela não quer levantar disse que esta muito cansada ainda quase não dormiu essa noite com enjôos do jantar, ela comeu demais sabe.

- Vou lá vê se esta tudo bem com ela encontro vocês no café.

Dizendo isso subiu as escadas e Rony e Mione desceram pro café.

- Rony mandei uma carta pro papai e pra mamãe contando sobre a gravidez.

- E o que eles disseram? Perguntou rony com um certo medo da resposta.

- Nada ainda eles não responderam a carta.

- Então vamos esperar.

toc, toc, toc

- Gina? Posso entrar?

- Pode claro, entra e senta aqui.

Ela estava de pijamas ainda deitada na cama encostada em travesseiros.

- Porque você ainda não desceu meu amor?

- Não estou muito bem acordei meio indisposta a Mione disse que é normal mas eu não vejo nada normal esses dois estão acabando comigo!

- Calma, vai levanta se veste e vamos descer pra dar uma volta pode ser que te faça bem sentir um pouco o clima lá fora, eu estou com fome você me acompanha no café e depois vamos andar certo?

- Tá tudo bem você venceu.

Ela se levantou foi ate o banheiro tomou uma ducha se vestiu e desceram juntos ao grande salão para tomar café.

Chegando lá encontraram Rony e Mione.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! Disse Rony.

- Ai bom dia.

- Gi você esta melhor? Perguntou Mione

- Agora sim.

Nesse momento chegaram as corujas entregando os jornais do dia e as outras correspondências. Uma parou bem na frente de Mione deixando cair uma carta em cima da sua torrada.

- Rony? É a carta dos meus pais!

- Então leia agora vai o que foi que eles disseram?

- Vamos lá!

_Srta Hermione Granger._

_Acabamos de receber sua carta e decidimos que é melhor conversarmos sobre isso pessoalmente chegaremos ai as 15:00h nos espere._

_Beijos _

_Pai e Mãe._

- Eles estão vindo também.

- Bom vão chegar junto com meus pais é bom que já falamos com todos juntos.

- É verdade, estou com medo. Disse Mione.

- Calma vai dar tudo certo! Falou Harry.

- Ai acho que preciso sair desse ambiente vamos dar uma volta? Falou Rony.

- Vamos. Concordaram todos.

E eles foram em direção ao jardim, resolveram visitar Hagrid e dar a ele a noticia.

Chegando na cabana eles nem precisaram bater na porta porque Hagrid tinha os visto de longe e já esperava por eles na porta. Canino como sempre pulou em cima do Harry e babou sua capa. Eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

- Meninos estava com saudades de vocês quanto tempo vocês não aparecem! Fiquei feliz em saber do namoro de vocês Rony e Hermione!

- Aé? Então você vai ficar mais feliz ainda com a novidade que viemos lhe dar! Disse Mione.

- Novidade? Pergunta Hagrid.

- É temos duas noticias quentinhas...ou melhor três! Disse Harry

- Três? Qual é a terceira? Pergunta Mione

- Vamos por parte.

- A 1ª você pode dar Mione.

- Bom eu e o Rony vamos ser papais! Eu estou grávida Hagrid!

- E eu também estou! Disse Gina.

- Por Merlin! Eu não acredito! Vocês são muito novos e ainda nem terminaram os estudos!

- Isso terá que ser visto depois porque agora não adianta mais eles já estão ai! Serão 2 meninos e 2 meninas cada uma delas esta esperando por um casal! Disse Rony.

- Bom e a 3ª? Pergunta Mione mais uma vez.

- Recebi outra carta misteriosa do Dumbledore! Disse Harry. Ele estava pedindo pra eu agir rápido porque o tempo dele estava se esgotando e me disse mais uma vez para olhar nos olhos da Falkes creio eu que ela é uma espécie de horcruxe mais será que Dumbledore seria capaz de ter uma?

- Sinceramente eu acho que não! Mas também é difícil aceitar que ele iria se deixar ser morto daquela maneira pelo Snape sendo que ele não teria como voltar para ajudar você a acabar com Voldemort! Despejou Gina.

- Mais ele estava fraco por causa daquela poção que ele teve que tomar! Disse Harry.

- Eu sei mas o que você acha de chamar a Falkes aqui? Fala Mione

- Tudo bem eu chamo.

E com assovio pela janela da cabana ele chama a ave e ela vem cortando o céu em sua direção. Pousa em seu ombro e ele a coloca empoleirada no encosto da cadeira de Hermione. Ela olha bem dentro dos olhos da ave e sorri dizendo!

- Como eu não pensei nisso antes o Professor Dumbledore com certeza faria isso! Bom vamos tentar!

Ela para em frente a ave agora de pé e diz:

- Professor? É você? Agora pode vir estamos aqui a sua espera.

E de repente a ave pega fogo e que renasce das cinzas dessa vez é   
Dumbledore com um pequenino filhote de fênix nas mãos.

Todos naquele lugar ficaram abismados com o acontecido e somente Dumbledore foi quem falou!

- Nossa já não era sem tempo. Estive com vocês esse tempo todo e vocês nem ao menos fizeram o que eu pedi. Olharem nos olhos da Fênix.

- Bom eu fiz professor mas não quis acreditar que você teria uma horcruxe!

- Quando eu descobri que aquela horcruxe que eu e o Harry fomos resgatar poderia ser falsa eu providenciei isso pois sabia que eu poderia acabar morrendo so que não foi bem a horcruxe que me matou não é? Foi exatamente a pessoa que eu mais confiava só que ate eu cometo erros não é mesmo. Mas agora eu preciso repousar comer e dormir de verdade depois nos conversaremos sobre isso! E ah eu já sei sim sobre a gravidez de vocês, não vai ser fácil mais vocês terão o meu apoio para falar com seus pais quando ele chegarem peçam para eles irem falar comigo ok?

- OK! Disserem os 4 em uma só voz.

Eles estavam estupefatos com tudo e a única coisa que conseguiram fazer foi seguir o caminho de volta ao castelo já estava na hora do almoço e em seguida ele receberiam a visita dos pais de Rony e Hermione.

Almoçaram todos juntos como sempre ate que escutam alguém os chamando e na porta do salão estava o Sr e a Sra Weasley mais vermelhos do que nunca.

Eles foram ate o encontro deles e...

- Gina minha querida como você esta? Tudo bem? Tem comido bem? Era a Sra Weasley com o interrogatório de sempre.

- Sim mamãe tudo bem. Gina havia achado tudo muito estranho esperava uma enorme bronca mais pelo contrario sua mãe estava feliz.

Harry se vira pro Sr Weasley e diz:

- Me desculpe nos não queríamos que isso tivesse acontecido! Falou corando.

O Sr Weasley por sua vez o interrompeu:

- Não precisa se explicar. Eu entendo vocês isso mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria acontecendo. Molly ficou um pouco confusa mais eu conversei com ela e agora esta tudo bem.

- Rony? Você hein. Herdou o gene de seu pai não é mesmo, gêmeos! Disse a Sra Weasley.

- É mamãe um menino e uma menina, Gina também esta esperando gêmeos um casal também! Disse Rony.

- Meu Merlin! Quatro netos de uma só vez!

- E nascerão juntos, crescerão juntos! Agora era Hermione que falava.

- Oh minha querida eu nem falei com você! Como você esta bem?

- Sim, muito bem! Só ainda um pouco preocupada meus pais ainda não estiveram aqui estão a caminho!

- Deixe comigo eu falo com eles. Disse o Sr Weasley.

Quando ele fechou a boca os pais de Hermione estavam ao topo da escada bem em frente a eles.

- Papai, Mamãe! Disse hermione saindo correndo para cumprimentá-los!

- Rony, vai com ela! Era o sr Weasley que falava.

Rony foi ao encontro deles cumprimentou e ficou ao lado de Mione.

- Temos que conversar mocinha. Disse a sra Granger.

- Sim mame vamos la pra baixo.

E desceram as escadas em sentido a sala de aula de feitiços. Entraram e já começou o sermão.

Enquanto isso os outros esperavam ansiosos o resultado dessa conversa. De repente sobem apenas Rony e Hermione aos prantos deitada em seu ombro.

- O que aconteceu? Pergunta a sra Weasley.

- Os pais dela disseram que não aceitam essa gravidez e que ela não vai poder voltar mais a morar com eles. E não tem argumento que os fará mudar de idéia porque ate o professor Dumbledore já falou com eles. Disse Rony.

- Meu Merlin eu não acredito! Dizia Gina.

- Isso não será problema, eu já havia pensado nisso eu havia falado com a Gi sobre nos comprarmos uma casa e morarmos nós quatro ate termos idade para casarmos. Disse Harry.

- É isso é uma boa idéia para inicio. Disse Arthur.

- Agora Arthur e eu temos que conversar com Dumbledore sobre os estudos de vocês.

- Vamos Molly.

- Nós estaremos no salão comunal. Disse Gina.

E eles seguiram seu caminhos os garotos para o salão e o sr e a sra Weasley para a sala de Dumbledore. Hermione estava ainda aos prantos de desespero quando entraram no salão ela se sentou ao lado de Rony e deitou em seu colo.

- Calma Mi vai dar tudo certo. Disse Rony.

- Eu sei, eu sei, disse ela se acalmando e soluçando.

- Amanhã mesmo vou com o Rony ver uma casa aqui em Hogsmead para nós fiquem despreocupados comprarei com o dinheiro da herança do Sírius, afinal foi pra isso mesmo que ele me deixou esse dinheiro.

- A decoração fica por conta de vocês, vocês poderão fazer o que quiser inclusive os quartos das crianças. Disse Rony.

Isso alegrou e muito as duas mamães. No mesmo instante elas começaram a conversar sobre esse assunto. Só pararam quando viram os pais de Rony entrarem pelo buraco do retrato.

- E então como foi a conversa com Dumbledore. Perguntou Harry.

- Bem vocês estudarão mais esse mês de janeiro farão o restante dos testes de NON'S E NIEN'S e depois poderão sair para cuidarem do futuro de vocês e de sue filhos. Disse o sr Weasley.

- Bom temos que ir embora agora nos falamos assim que preciso qualquer coisa não pensem duas vezes em me chamar hein. Disse a sra Weasley.

O restante da noite ocorreu tranqüilamente com planos de como seria a casa do quarteto, nos mínimos detalhes ate que resolveram dormir.

Capitulo 9- A saída de Hogwarts

Na manha seguinte Harry e Rony foram a Hogsmead ver a tal casa indicada pela professora Minerva. A casa realmente era muito boa e grande o suficiente para acomodar os oito e ainda visitas. Tinha 6 quartos 2 de casal e quatro menores que dariam muito bem para fazer o quarto dos bebes e outros dois de hospedes.

Harry fechou negócio com o dono um velho bruxo perto da falência que estava se desfazendo dos seus bens para quitar dividas tanto que Harry comprou a casa por apenas 55 galeões uma pechincha disse o sr Weasley.

O ultimo mês passou muito rápido os exames também eles o fizeram numa sexta feira e sairiam da escola no dia seguinte.

Aquele sábado amanheceu com a data em que elas completavam 4 meses. Eles arrumaram suas coisa e já iam indo para toca quando vêem Neville e Luna vindo em sua direção.

- Ei vocês iam embora sem se despedir da gente? Disse Luna.

- É que nós não queríamos despedidas afinal esperamos vocês em nossa casa assim que os bebes nascerem. Disse Gina

- estamos indo pra Toca agora ate terminarmos as reformas da casa mais no Maximo em umas 2 semanas estaremos em nossa casa. Disse Harry.

E assim eles se despediram e foram a sala da Minerva pra pegar uma carona na lareira e ir direto para Toca pelo Flu.

E assim eles fizeram primeiro Hermione, Rony, Gina e por ultimo Harry fechou o caminho.

Ao chegarem na Toca a sra Weasley estava à espera deles com um delicioso almoço. Eles almoçaram junto com a família e conversaram muito.

- Ah eu fiz umas modificações por essa semana Gina o Harry ficará em seu quarto com você coloquei uma cama de casal lá, e Rony a Hermione e você ficarão no quarto que era de Fred e Jorge ele é um pouco maior e mais arejado, tem uma cama de casal lá também. Disse a sra Weasley.

- Bom agora acho que vocês deveriam ir descansar devem estar exaustos com todos esses testes e a viagem, vão eu ajudo sua mãe com tudo. Disse o sr Weasley.

Todos subiram muito felizes por saberem que poderiam dormir juntos pela segunda vez desde que tudo aconteceu. Passaram o resto da tarde e noite deitados cada um em seu quarto de repente entram Rony e Hermione no quarto em que estavam Gina e Harry.

- Ai Gina estou com uma vontade de tomar sorvete. Disse Mione.

- Sabe que eu também Mi, vocês poderiam ir pedir pra mamãe fazer pra gente não é mesmo? Disse gina

- Claro vamos Harry?

- Vamos já já a gente volta tá!

E foram buscar o sorvete. Hermione deita na cama ao lado de Gina e começa a folhear uma revista de decoração trouxa para quartos de bebês quando Gina fala pra ela:

- Eu escolhi esse! E mostrou um em que a decoração era verde bebe e branco que combinava tanto pra um quanto pro outro. Não vejo a hora de ver tudo pronto o Harry me disse que daqui 3 dias já estará pronto e você? Qual escolheu?

- Esse. Era um laranja e branco. O Rony concordou de primeira afinal tem a cor do time de quadribol dele não é?

- Claro que ele ia gostar. Fica pronto no mesmo dia não é?

- Fica iremos juntas ver né?

- Haham.

- Quantos quilos você já engordou Gina?

- 7 e você?

- 10! Estou com medo de virar uma bola e o Rony parar de gostar de mim.

- O que as mocinhas estão conversando na nossa ausência hein?

- Nada assunto de mãe. Disse Gina mudando de assunto.

- E o sorvete? Disse mione

- Aqui sua comilona. Tó vê se come tudo. Disse Rony

Eles riram muito todos os dias na Toca. As garotas estavam cada vez mais sendo mimadas pela sra Weasley, já os meninos andavam pra lá e pra cá resolvendo os assuntos da casa em Hogsmead. Decidiram que um seriam os padrinhos dos filhos do outro para que tudo ficasse em família. Harry já havia se candidatado para a vaga de Auror no ministério e Rony havia sido chamado para dar aulas em Hogwarts como professor de Feitiços. Ambos ainda não tinham tido respostas, mas mesmo assim estavam esperançosos em conseguir.

A mudança foi feita em perfeita ordem a final eles não tinham muita coisa a ser levada a não ser roupas e alguns livros que foram colocados na biblioteca do escritório que Hermione tinha montado com todo cuidado e dedicação. O guarda roupa dela e da Gina tinha que ser mudado mês a mês pois ela engordavam cada vez mais. O enxoval dos bebês foi feito também com o decorrer da gravidez. Elas tomaram cuidado para escolher peça por peça. Quando elas estavam no sétimo mês de gravidez algo inesperado aconteceu.

Capitulo 10 – Homens de verdade.

Na exata manha do dia 5 de abril quando elas completavam 7 meses Rony e Harry deram a elas a noticia que conseguiram o emprego que eles estavam tentando há tanto tempo. Harry virara um auror e Rony professor de feitiços. Elas ficaram muito felizes com a noticia Gina fiou um tanto que preocupada pois Harry corria grande risco em sua profissão, mas sabia que ele era bom o suficiente pra se defender e chegar são e salvo em casa no fim do dia.

Os planos do casamento sempre eram comentado na hora do jantar. Eles iriam se casar juntos em uma só cerimônia não tinha porque eles se separarem justo numa hora dessas.

Eles iam esperar os bebes nascerem e terem uma certa idade para poder entender o que estava acontecendo talvez uns três anos... seria mais fácil assim para eles.

Mesmo assim eles falavam sempre que possível sobre isso pois era o desejo deles que isso acontecesse pois só assim eles poderiam concretizar para todos o que eles realmente sentiam um pelo outro.

Mais um mês se passou...

A sra Weasley agora ia a casa deles todos os dias. O estoque de flu dela nunca se havia acabado com tanta rapidez e facilidade, algumas vezes os gêmeos também apareciam com o sr Weasley. Nunca se tinha visto a família Weasley tão bem e feliz quanto ela estava nesse momento. Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco e as vezes muito pouco, não seria diferente com eles.

Começaram acontecer muitos problemas no Ministério na semana do dia 25 de maio vários ataques a trouxas tinham acontecido. Três mortes de trouxas e umas 8 de bruxos. Voldemort tinha conseguido se reerguer e agora Harry corria mais riscos era um auror estava a prova todos os dias.

- Harry cuidado, muito cuidado tenho medo de que possa acontecer algo muito ruim com você e eu não estou preparada para isso, preciso muito de você... era o que Gina dizia toda vez que tinha uma recaída durante esses dias...

- Fica em paz Gi, eu mais do que ninguém tenho que fazer isso. Dizia Harry.

Já em Hogwarts Rony se saia muito bem, seus alunos estavam adorando suas aulas. Tinha cada vez mais alunas de primeiro ano apaixonadas por ele. Hermione é claro toda vez que lhe era possível aparecia a escola para deixar comprovado de que ele mesmo tendo apenas dezessete anos tinha uma mulher ao seu lado todos os dias. A situação financeira deles tinha melhorado muito, com o trabalho de professor ele ganhava 25 galeões por aula.

Tudo isso tinha que piorar.

Capitulo 11- Por que agora?

Agora mês de maio chegara o fim da gravidez das novas mamães o dia do nascimento estava cada vez mais perto de chegar. E elas cada dia mais nervosas com a hora tão esperada, o parto seria da maneira trouxa, eles nasceriam numa maternidade trouxa Hermione queria assim e Gina disse que iria com ela. Tudo já tinha sido preparado tudo mesmo ate como o sr e a sra Weasley deveriam agir na frente dos trouxas naquele hospital.

Na manha do dia 5 Harry e Rony saíram para mais um dia de trabalho.

- Harry tome cuidado tive um sonho... disse Gina

- Que sonho meu amor?

- Nada não vá se preocupar mais fique atento você precisa ser muito atento. Esse dias as coisas estão ainda piores...

- Rony, eu te amo! Nós te amamos... Eu e o bebê!

- Eu também te amo. Amo os dois muito, muito mesmo.

- Tenho uma coisa para dar a vocês dois. Eu e Gina fizemos esses amuletos, são 4 nos estamos com um cada e vocês colocarão os outros dois se algo de errado acontecer com quem quer que seja eles ficarão quentes e nos avisarão. Eles só poderão ser tirados por vocês mesmos, um feitiço que eu lancei sobre eles. Disse Mione.

- Juntos eles formam um coração. Cada um tem um pedaço. Disse Gina.

- Somos uma família isso é o importante. Disse Rony.

- Bom eu vou indo. Já esta na hora. Disse Harry.

- Tchau meu amor disse Gina dando-lhe um beijo muito carinhoso.

- Eu também vou Mi daqui alguns minutos começam as aulas.

- Vá com a certeza de que estaremos aqui esperando por você! Hermione disse isso dando-lhe um beijo que deixou Rony com vergonha de Gina pois ela estava ali e vira toda aquela cena.

Eles saíram e deixaram as duas.

- Mi acho que vou avisar a mamãe e pedir pra ela vir mais cedo hoje não acordei muito bem e acho que precisarei dela aqui o que você acha? Disse Gina

- Muito bom eu também não estou legal, não quis dizer nada pro Rony mais acho que realmente é melhor ela estar aqui.

- Vamos terminar de arrumar a nossas malas pro hospital? Disse Gina.

- Vamos é sempre bom ter certeza de que esta tudo certo.

Elas subiram ao quarto dos bebes e revisaram tudo pela décima vez.

No ministério...

- Harry tenho uma noticia um pouco chata pra lhe dar. Dizia um Lupin com cara de espanto.

- Diga seja o que for prefiro ouvir de você. Tem alguma coisa a ver com a Gina e os bebes?

- Não tem a ver com a profecia.

- A profecia?

- Sim ela esta prestes a se cumprir Voldemort retornou e agora mandou um aviso por um trouxa controlado pela maldição do imperius que quer ver você! Ele sabe dos seus filhos e ameaça acabar com eles se você se recusar a ir ao encontro dele.

- Maldito! Quem ele pensa que é me ameaçar? E aos meus filhos? Eu não vou fazer o que ele quer. Vamos ver no que é que da isso ai.

- Harry mais temos vitimas envolvidas nisso Percy foi levado, sabendo disso Arthur foi atrás dele e estão os dois la na sede de Voldemort.

- Porque você não disse antes onde é que esta essa sede?

- Eu te levo ate lá.

- Ta vamos mas antes tenho que avisar o Rony não posso ir sem ele.

- Ele já foi avisado esta a caminho daqui.

Ele mal acabou de falar e Rony apareceu ao lado deles com um "crack" barulho da aparatação.

- Já sei de tudo vamos logo. Disse Rony.

- Vamos.

E os três aparataram ali e apareceram num lugar nada convidativo era o mesmo cemitério que Harry estivera no quarto ano de escola só que agora tinha um castelo muito feio ao fundo com certeza fora trazido pra lá com muita magia negra pois cheirava a tudo o que não presta.

Eles caminharam junto a entrada tudo parecia muito bem mas quando eles menos esperavam deram de cara com quatro comensais os quais Harry mais odiava. Entre eles estavam Belatriz Lestrange, Snape...

Snape Harry mal pode acreditar quando viu ele ali, a pessoa que havia matado Dumbledore! Tudo bem que ele havia voltado graças a sua inteligência mais mesmo assim ele era um traidor!

Harry mal pensou e lançou um feitiço nele.

- Sectusempra!

Dessa vez o príncipe mestiço não fora tão rápido para se defender do feitiço que ele mesmo tinha inventado. Cortes começaram a aparecer em todo o seu corpo. Foi o suficiente para travar uma guerra entre eles.

Jorros de luz começaram a surgir por todos os lados. Lupin já tinha estuporado Belatriz estavam agora três e três.

- Mamãe! Gritou Gina

- Que foi Gina? Estou aqui em baixo.

- Mione olha os amuletos! Estão vermelhos de tão quentes!

- Ai meu Merlin! Eles estão em perigo!

Nesse momento as duas olham uma para outra e gritam juntas:

- AI! AGORA NÃO!

A bolsa das duas haviam rompido elas teriam que ir correndo ao hospital ou poderiam causar algum mal ao seus filhos.

Nesse momento Molly sobe a escadas numa rapidez só que quase cai no ultimo degrau.

- O que foi? Vocês gritaram.

- Acho que chegou a hora mamãe! Disse gina olhando para a mão que segurava a barriga.

- Vamos agora só que teremos que ir ao St. Mungus não vai dar pra irmos de meio trouxa para aquele hospital.

- Tudo bem, esta doendo muito vamos logo! Disse Mione.

Elas pegaram as coisas e...

- Vocês conseguem aparatar? Perguntou Molly.

- Sim, mas acho melhor você nos guiar. Pode ser perigoso desviarmos a atenção no meio do caminho.

- Tudo bem vamos.

- Conseguimos! Vamos. Disse Lupin.

Nesse momento eles tinham deixado os quatro inconscientes e estavam entrando no castelo, que estava cheio de armadilhas como o Visgo do Diabo, Trasgos labirinto e um Basilisco...

Harry passou pelo visgo com muita facilidade pois se lembrava muito bem de como Hermione se livrou dele no primeiro ano de escola foi muito fácil logo que o viu apenas gritou:

- Lumus Solei! E tudo foi resolvido.

Enquanto isso as meninas tinham acabado de chegar no hospital St. Mungus e Hermione com medo pois ela ainda não sabia como era o parto no mundo bruxo.

- Ai, eu tenho que saber de alguma coisa acho que vai ser muito pior eu ficar assim nessa duvida! Não da mais eu vou perguntar! Pensava Mione.

- Gina? Chamou Mione.

Gina estava bem ao lado de Hermione deitada em uma maca.

- Oi Mi fala.

- Sabe eu preciso saber como vai ser o parto eu estou com muito medo não sei absolutamente nada sobre isso e o que mais me incomoda é que eu nem me preocupei em ler nada sobre isso. Alias eu não consegui ler absolutamente nada durante a gravidez... falou Mione com tanta rapidez que foi ate um pouco difícil de entender.

- Mesmo que você quisesse ler não teria achado nada falando sobre isso. Disse um curandeiro que apareceu naquele momento.

- Como assim? Nada escrito? Não é possível. Dizia Mione

- É sim Mi lembro da minha mãe ter comentado alguma coisa sobre isso comigo uma vez. Disse Gina.

- O que acontece é que tudo se passa num momento um tanto secreto e por isso as únicas pessoas que sabem como é são os próprios curandeiros.

- Desculpa mas como é o seu nome? Pergunta Gina.

- Ruan Dasajasp, curandeiro chefe do St. Mungus.

No castelo de Voldemort os Harry e Rony estavam saindo do labirinto quando sentem os medalhões deles arderem mais não puderam pensar muito pois tinham saído para uma câmara e deram de cara com um basilisco.

Nesse exato momento Harry tem outra visão conhecida viu Fawkes vindo em sua direção só que dessa vez ela não trazia chapéu ou nem sequer uma espada, ao invés disso logo atrás dela vinha Dumbledore uma ajuda muito mais útil na situação em que eles estavam.

- Dumbledore! Que bom você veio estamos enrascados assim que ele sentir nosso cheiro ele vira nos atacar e agora? No segundo ano foi um pouco mais fácil pois a Fawkes o deixou cego mas e agora? Perguntou Harry.

Dumbledore olhou Harry por debaixo dos seus oclinhos de meia lua e disse:

- Calma você não precisará fazer nada. Olhe em frente.

Quando Harry olhou viu o basilisco cair duro como se outro basilisco tivesse olhado para ele através de um reflexo.

Só que não foi isso o que aconteceu...

Logo ali um galo cantou! Como se soubesse que ele precisava fazer isso. O canto do galo é letal ao basilisco.

As contrações das meninas começaram quando a sra Weasley recebeu um comunicado lhe contando o que estava acontecendo com os outros.

Eles caminharam por um corredor escuro e deram de cara com uma sala onde estavam Belatriz, e os Malfoy com Percy e o sr Weasley. A batalha não demora muito pois eles estavam em vantagem e Harry tem a determinação de começar um duelo com Draco.

- Sectusempra! E Harry lança em Draco um feitiço não verbal.

- AI! Berra Draco de dor.

- Alarte Ascendare! Berra Draco. Harry com um reflexo muito bom já diz. - Protego! -Harry acaba logo com isso! Mata esse traidor! Grita Rony. 

Nesse exato momento Harry olha bem nos olhos de Draco e diz:

- AVADA KEDABRA!

Pronto Harry tinha liquidado seu inimigo de sete anos... Agora faltava Snape.

Mal Harry acabou seu pensamento e escuta outra vez as palavras que acabara de ouvir de sua boca só que desta vez era Rony que dissera. Quando ele olha a um canto da sala vê Snape inerte morto ao chão.

E começa o trabalho de parto. Nesse momento entra uma enfermeira e as leva para uma sala onde elas tomam uma poção para dormir e elas caem num sono profundo.

A ultima coisa que se ouviu foi elas perguntarem:

- Cadê aqueles dois? Por que eles não estão aqui?

O grande segredo do parto era que eles faziam exatamente como os trouxas so que por causa da fama de não assumir que usam esses métodos era exatamente a mesma coisa.

Tudo ocorria normalmente como em uma cesárea. Os filhos de Gina nasceram perfeitos e sem problemas.

Já no parto de Mione...

- O que esta acontecendo? Pergunta uma enfermeira.

- A menina nasceu só que o menino estava enrrolado no cordão umbilical e esta sendo reanimado logo ali. Responde o curandeiro.

- Chame o Dr Ruan agora! Berra outra enfermeira.

Com a rapidez de uma aparatação aparece o Dr Ruan.

- O que esta acontecendo?

- Ali precisamos de um feitiço que so o Dr pode fazer.

Nesse momento com o poder que toda mãe tem Hermione desperta e vê a situação em que se encontra o filho.

- Por favor alguém salve a vida dele! Grita em tom de suplica.

- Calma fica tranqüila!

O Dr pega o recém nascido chega próximo a Mione e diz:

- ANAPNEO!

O único som que se ouviu depois disso foi o choro desesperado de um bebê e de sua mãe.

Harry e os outros tentam achar Voldemort mais ele já tinha ido. Com a perda de dois comensais ele corria perigo.

Então Harry e Rony aparatem em casa e descobrem que Gina e Mione foram para o hospital. Eles correndo aparatam de novo no St Mungus.

Harry sae correndo pelos corredores a procura de algum sinal de que tudo estava bem.

E achou... ouviu um choro vindo da sala logo no fundo.

Ele e Rony entraram sem ao menos saber se podiam e logo seguiram cada um para o lado de sua amada.

- Mione o que aconteceu? Pergunta Rony.

- Agora esta tudo bem, graças ao Dr Ruan ele salvou a vida do Adriano Riny ele nasceu sem respirar.

- Que bom vou agradece-lo. E saiu pois ele já havia sido convidado a fazer isso por uma enfermeira que estava ali.

- Gina? Oi o que houve?

- Foi de repente Harry não deu para irmos ao hospital que a Mione queria.

- Mas e os nossos filhos? Estão bem?

- Sim muito. Estão no berçário vai la vê-los você não pode ficar aqui.

- Tudo bem!

E saiu dando um beijo em Gina.

Capitulo 12- Muitas visitas.

- Harry eu preciso achar o Dr. Ruan, ele acabou de salvara vida do meu filho, a Mione pediu pra eu agradecer a ele. Disse Ron.

- Vamos ver meus filhos primeiro, você já viu os seus, depois eu te ajudo procurá-lo. Disse Harry.

- Certo também quero ver meus sobrinhos.

Chegando no berçário logo se viu onde estavam os filhos do Harry e da Gina era só olhar para os cabelos que já se viam os bebês mais lindos do berçário até aquele momento. Ruivos!

Harry ficou observando todo bobo seus pequeninos, Lílian chorava no breco. Já Sírius dormia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry achou que não ia sair daquele transe tão cedo, mas...

- Harry vamos, tenho mesmo que falar com o Dr. Ruan.

Eles foram ate a recepção para ver onde encontrariam o tal Dr.

Disseram a eles que no quarto onde estavam as suas respectivas esposas!

Esposas como eles sonhavam em poder chamá-las assim.

Eles se dirigiram ate lá e quando chegaram já estava tudo certo com elas e seus bebês.

- Dr. Ruan certo? Perguntou Rony.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Preciso te agradecer por ter salvo a vida dos meu filho, saiba que ele terá o teu nome como forma de gratidão eterna e para homenageá-lo. O que você acha querida?

- Ótimo, eu também já tinha pensado nisso.

E foi assim que terminou aquela noite. Harry e Rony iriam ficar com elas, dormindo no hospital para ajudar durante a noite com os bebês, não ia ser fácil lidar com aqueles quatro sozinhos.

Na manhã seguinte enquanto Harry e Rony tomavam café...

- Ai eu não vejo a hora de irmos para casa Gina. Disse Mione

- Ai eu também! Nada melhor do que o nosso lar para podermos ficar a vontade com nossos bebês. Disse Gina.

- Teremos que contratar uma babá para nos ajudar em casa, alias duas eles não vão nos dar sossego se ficarmos só. Disse Mione.

- Verdade, depois nos cuidamos disso. Disse Gina

Os bebês eram lindos perfeitos!

Os filhos de Gina e Harry nasceram assim:

Lílian Potter tinha nascido com os olhos iguais os da mãe os cabelos ruivos e era bem branquinha a cara da Gina com um ar de Lílian, a mãe do Harry.

Sírius Potter era uma perfeita mistura tinha os olhos verdes do pai os cabelos cacheados do padrinho de Harry e a cor dos cabelos da mãe.

Já os filhos de Hermione e Rony não tinha como dizer que se pareciam com os pais pois por coincidência ou não herdaram os genes e traços dos homenageados com seus nomes tinham apenas um traço de cada um de seus pais os cabelos.

Patrícia Weasley tinha os olhos verdes pele branca nasceu a mais gordinha de todos quase 4 kg os cabelos iguais os do pai liso e ruivo. Era esperta e manhosa.

Adriano Weasley tinha os olhos azuis pele meio morena como se fosse bronzeada do sol lindo, um principezinho!

Depois de uma conversa seu nome seria mudado havia alguém que tinha salvo a sua vida. Outra homenagem teria que ser feita colocariam o nome do homem que salvou a sua vida. Ele passaria a se chamar Adriano Ruan Granger Weasley.

Os dias na maternidade se passaram com muitas visitas ao St Mungus que nunca estivera tão cheio de gente curiosa para ver os herdeiros de Harry Potter o jovem que mais uma vez libertara o povo de Voldemort.

No primeiro dia logo após o parto somente a família foi quem esteve lá os tios gêmeos foram os primeiros a entrar na sala para verem os sobrinhos que eles ensinariam a fazer todas as traquinagens que eles haviam feito em Hogwarts, claro que com uma reprovação de Hermione, pois o presente que eles deram aos sobrinhos foi uma caixa de fogos filhisbuteiro.

Logo depois deles veio os tios Gui e Fleur. Gina e Hermione logo olharam uma para outra com aquela cara de Fluema demais no ar! Junto com eles entrou Carlinhos que viera da Romênia para conhecê-los. Percy não apareceu como já era de se esperar, estava muito ocupado com o emprego.

O sr e s sra Weasley entraram por ultimo para poder paparicar mais os netinhos.

Outros que apareceram para visitá-los foram:

Minerva, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Dino, Neville, Madame Pomfrey, Dobby, entre outros amigos de escola.

Esse dia aconteceu cheio de alegria e festas e presente. Como já era de se esperar eles tinham suas vagas na escola desde o dia em que nasceram.

A noite foi chegando e cada vez mais eles eram visitados por todos os amigos de seus pais.

Naquela noite um dia após esse nascimento havia acontecido mais um de uma menina que se chamaria Ana Carolina Diggory, irmã de Cedrico, seus pais após sua morte resolveram ter mais uma filha para deixar sua herança e nome.

Na manha seguinte eles iriam para casa. A sra Weasley já tinham cuidado dos últimos detalhes para a chegada daquele grande quarteto.

- Ai vamos logo Harry eu mal posso esperar para chegar em casa logo. Disse Gina um tanto cansada daquele hospital.

- Eu concordo Gi, também quero chegar logo, sem contar que teremos que i de carro e depois trem porque não podemos aparatar com eles. Disse Mione.

- Tudo bem vamos o carro já esta a nossa espera lá fora. Disseram Harry e Rony juntos.

A viagem foi tranqüila, longa mais tranqüila. Ao chegarem em casa eles encontraram a tal paz que queriam, poderiam em fim curtir seu filhos de verdade.

Capitulo 13- Nosso lar.

Nossa! Como era bom estar em casa!

A contratação das babás foi feita pela sra Weasley, elas não tinham tempo para isso. Com a chegada de ajuda extra elas começaram a ter tempo para conversar e ate mesmo para sentar na sala e descansar um pouco.

- Nossa, que alivio agora esta muito fácil cuidar deles, realmente sozinhas não ia dar certo, não agora, acho que quando eles estiverem maiores tudo vai ficar melhor. Dizia Gina sentada em frente a lareira conversando com Mione.

- Gina, sabe do que eu me lembrei? Nós nunca mais tentamos nos transformar em animagas não é? Será que a gente ainda consegue? Ou melhor, será que agora eu consigo? Se conseguirmos podemos nos registrar no ministério da magia.

- Vamos ver se você consegue primeiro. Disse Gina.

- Tudo bem.

Hermione se concentrou no animal que queria se transformar e taram, Conseguiu!

- Conseguiu Mi, você conseguiu! Você virou uma gatinha maravilhosa!

Hermione volta ao normal e diz:

- Nossa achei que eu nunca fosse conseguir isso. Agora você Gi.

Fácil demais, Gina também conseguiu outro gato, Hermione virava uma gata creme de olhos castanhos muito vivos já Gina parecia com bichento.

- É Gi você também conseguiu de novo! Agora podemos nos registrar.

- Haham, depois eu peço pro Harry fazer isso por nós.

Mas como que é bom dura pouco elas escutam chorinhos ao longe e tem que voltar para a vida de mamães.

O tempo passou muito rápido mês a mês as crianças iam ficando maiores e mais bonitas. Hermione e Gina não estavam trabalhando ainda, preferiram ficar cuidando de seus filhos. Era muito cedo para deixá-los sozinhos.

A vida lá fora estava muito tranqüila, com essa ultima batalha tudo voltou a ser como era antes de Voldemort, pelo menos por enquanto. Harry e Rony continuavam em seus trabalhos cada vez mais felizes por fazerem o que sempre sonhavam.

Três anos depois...

Eis que em uma tarde de domingo la estavam os quatro,ou melhor os oito sentados na varanda conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos e do nada Harry e Rony dizem a elas que aquela noite eles iriam jantar fora.

Eles tinham preparado uma grande surpresa para elas.

As oito da noite estavam todos prontos para o tal jantar... As crianças ficaram com as babás debaixo de protesto pois queriam ir também, é claro.

Chegando no restaurante (trouxa) eles se sentaram em uma mesa mais reservada para nao chamarem muito a atenção dos trouxas,

- Garçom, aquele vinho que já reservei! Disse Harry.

- Pois não. E foi o garçom buscar o vinho.

- Eu posso saber o que estamos fazendo aqui Harry? Perguntou Gina.

- Já, já você vai saber...

O garçom se aproxima serve o vinho e sai.

- Hoje é um grande dia para nós...era Rony que falava, eu e o Harry resolvemos trazer vocês aqui para lhe darmos uma noticia.

- Sim, uma noticia que nos fará ainda mais felizes... Marcamos a data do casamento. Será daqui 15 dias... falou Harry.

- Nossa eu não acredito! Falou Gina.

- Que maravilha nós finalmente vamos nos casar! Mais assim tão rápido? Ironizou Hermione.

Aquele jantar não poderia ter sido melhor, durante a comida por varias vezes paravam ao lado deles músicos e tocavam lindas melodias para as garotas...

- Bom agora só teremos que esperar afinal eu e Gina já arrumamos boa parte durante estes anos... só será necessário ver o vestido! Falava Mione.

- E a roupa das crianças pois faço questão deles entrarem na nossa frente! Disse Rony.

- Claro tem isso também!

A volta pra casa foi feita por aparatação muito mais rápida do que qualquer outra.

Chegando em casa contaram a novidade para as crianças e elas ficaram felizes mesmo não entendendo muito o que isso queria dizer ou se faria ou não diferença.

Capitulo 14- Um casamento, uma despedida.

Na manhã do casamento, tudo estava sendo delicadamente preparado. A decoração do jardim da casa dos noivos em Hogsmead estava deslumbrante. Cada detalhe havia sido escolhido por Gina e Mione com o decorrer dos anos.

- Você aí, cuidado com essas flores! Era a sra Weasley.

Ela estava uma pilha de nervos com toda essa arrumação.

- Gina, Hermione os cabeleireiros já chegaram para arrumar vocês. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ainda? Subam agora vai... era a sra Weasley outra vez.

- Já estamos indo mamãe! Quando os vestidos chegarem leve eles lá pra gente por favor.

- Claro minha filha fique tranqüila.

- Sra Weasley você por um acaso viu o Rony e o Harry por ai? Perguntou Mione.

- Sim minha filha eles foram levar as crianças pra se arrumarem lá na Toca com as babás. Daqui a pouco eles estão por ai. Agora subam, andem.

Chegando no quarto onde elas iriam se arrumar, entraram e já foram dizendo o que queriam. Claro tudo perfeito. Cabelo da Belas&Bruxas e maquiagem do Semanário das Bruxas Edição Especial.

- Aqui estão os vestidos meninas. O traje do Harry e do Rony já veio também. Ah e eles já estão aqui. Esta tudo sobre controle fiquem tranqüilas meu bem.

A Sra Weasley disse isso pra elas mas na verdade quem precisava de calma era ela.

Tudo pronto e começam a chegar os convidados.

Os padrinhos de Harry e Gina seriam:

Jorge e Angelina sua noiva no momento, Carlinhos e Danielly sua esposa, Lupin e Tonks, que finalmente estavam juntos.

Os de Rony e Mione eram:

Fred e Geórgia, Gui e Fleur, Neville e Luna, estes haviam se casado assim que saíram de Hogwarts, tiveram um bebê que nasceu uns meses depois dos filhos dos noivos, era um menino de nome Luca, Luca Longbottom.

Convidados dali, mais gente daqui, e mais e mais gente chegando.

Seis horas em ponto. Chega a hora da cerimônia.

Ao fundo começa a tocar uma musica linda tocada pela orquestra de Hogwarts e entram Rony e Harry. Quando eles chegam perto do altar eles ficam ali aguardando a entrada triunfal de suas noivas, as duas mais belas mulheres do mundo bruxo e trouxa, os amores das suas vidas.

Rony vestia um fraque azul marinho com camisa branca e gravata borboleta. Seu cabelo estava bem comportado em um rabo de cavalo pra trás.

Harry vestia um fraque branco, escolhido por Gina é claro, que ficou lindo pois destacava ainda mais seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. Seu cabelo curto com gel pra deixá-lo no lugar mesmo com muito esforço não tinha funcionado.

A marcha nupcial começa a tocar...

Descendo as escadas,vinham ninguém menos que Gina e Hermione maravilhosamente lindas.

Gina estava com um vestido branco magnífico.na frente tinha um decote em V muito ousado, que cobria apenas seus seios e caia ate a metade da barriga. Atrás um decote U para deixá-las a mostra. Sua saia rodada porem colada no corpo mostrava suas belas curvas. Os cabelos presos num misto de cachos e mechas soltas davam um "que" de poder a ela. Em sua cabeça também um pequeno véu que cobria seu rosto e uma grinalda maravilhosa que ia ate seu ombro.

Hermione usava um vestido também branco só que totalmente diferente do de Gina. Era um tomara que caia na frente com V atrás para mostrar as costas. Era bem rodado e a saia não era presa ao corpo. Ela não estava de grinalda apenas um pequeno véu. Seu vestido parecia um modelo medieval.

Elas foram entrando e arrancando suspiros por onde quer que passavam. Quando chegaram ao altar Harry e Rony pegaram na mão de suas amadas e as conduziram ate o altar.

A cerimônia começou e o juiz de paz disse o motivo deles estarem ali e pediu que entrassem as alianças.

Nesse momento entraram as crianças, Patrícia e Adriano, Lílian e Sirius trazendo nas mãos as alianças de seus pais. Gina e Hermione acharam isso uma coisa maravilhosa eles estavam lindos, os meninos pareciam homenzinhos com aqueles terninhos e as meninas umas princesinhas com aqueles vestidos florais. Paty não estava muito Feliz, pois odiava vestidos e só havia colocado por muita insistência de sua mãe. Hermione mal podia imaginar que aquela seria a ultima vez que veria seu filho daquele jeito.

Fizeram a troca das alianças e seus juramentos.

E eis que chega a hora de fazer aquela infeliz pergunta, infeliz porque ela mudaria tudo naquela noite de domingo.

- Tem alguém aqui que saiba de alguma coisa que impeça a união desses casais que fale agora ou que se cale para sempre.

Nesse momento a noite fica ainda mais escura... no fundo surge uma pessoa que Harry jamais desejaria ver ali, não naquela noite. Era voldemort. Ele e seus comensais.

Um tumulto enorme começa a se formar, gente correndo por um lado e por outro a maior confusão já vista antes. O pessoal da ordem já estavam duelando com os comensais e  
Harry ia na direção de Voldemort era ele que teria que acabar com ele mais uma vez. Mais antes disso ele vira pra Gina e diz:

- Gina você e a Mione peguem as crianças e sumam daqui! Agora.

Ouvindo isso elas pegaram as crianças e subiram até o quarto delas. Mas elas não poderiam deixar Harry e Rony ali sozinhos elas tinham que descer. Então Hermione sem muito pensar lança apenas um feitiço de proteção naquele quarto.

Quando elas chegam ao jardim novamente elas vêem seus amores duelando de uma maneira nada legal de se ver. Harry e Voldemort estavam a ponto de se explodirem. Nesse momento Voldemort vê a chance que precisava. Ele vê Gina e lança um feitiço estuporante nela, como ela estava distraída procurando sua varinha no meio do vestido, esse mesmo a acerta em cheio e ela cai imóvel no chão. Harry desesperado corre para ajuda-la a se levantar e então Voldemort aproveita sua distração para ir ao encontro do seu ideal que naquela noite não era Harry e sim seu filho Sirius.

Ele começa a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto onde ele sabia que estariam as crianças. Ao chegar lá vê que a porta esta protegida por um feitiço. Mas como quase todo feitiço tem seu contra feitiço, ele se lembra que se alguma das crianças dissessem que amava sua mãe esse feitiço seria desfeito. Era como uma senha.

Então, nesse momento, Voldemort imita perfeitamente a voz de Gina e diz:

- Sirius, meu bem, você está aí?

- Sim mamãe.

- Então diga que me ama pra eu ter certeza que é você mesmo.

- Eu te amo, mamãe.

Num instante muito rápido a porta se abre e por ela, sem perder tempo, Voldemort entra e lança o feitiço para tirar a vida de Sirius.

- AVADA KEDRAVA.

Mas o destino naquela noite teimava em mudar as coisas. Algo de muito errado havia acontecido e neste momento Adriano, com medo, corre em direção a Sirius e esse feitiço o pega bem no meio do peito, e quem perde a vida ali é ele, Adriano Ruan.

Como num piscar de olhos, Voldemort aparata no jardim, conjura a MARCA NEGRA e sai dali da mesma maneira curiosa que chegou, levando consigo seus seguidores.

Hermione sentindo seu coração de mãe disparar, corre para ver se estava tudo bem ali no quarto, mas no fundo ela sabia que não acharia nada ali que iria agradá-la.

Chegando lá, seguida por Gina, Rony e Harry, ela tem a visão que jamais queria ter na sua vida, vê ali seu filho estirado no chão imóvel, sem aquele brilho no olhar, sem aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios e sim com a carinha mais apavorada que uma criança poderia fazer diante daquela cena horrível.

As outras crianças choravam incansavelmente, aos soluços e prantos intermináveis de medo, horror, tristeza.

Hermione, pelo contrário, não conseguiu chorar naquele momento, a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi pegar seu filho nos braços e abraçar como se quisesse dar a sua vida em troca da dele. Talvez se ela tivesse chegado ali antes seria isso mesmo que ela teria feito, morrido por ele, morrido pra lhe dar a vida.

Aquele casamento não teve um final muito feliz, pois ao invés da festa eles tiveram um funeral, um triste funeral.

Depois de todas as despedidas, um enterro triunfante, por aquela criança que perdeu a vida sem ao menos ter tido a oportunidade de saber o que era viver.

Capitulo 15- A história de nossos filhos

5 meses depois...

- Sabe Ron, hoje eu vejo que não vale a pena sofrer tanto assim, ele era meu filho, mas eu vou revê-lo algum dia, não vou?

- Claro que sim meu amor, se você quiser nós poderemos ter mais um filho.

- Não, a única coisa que posso fazer é dar a uma criança esse amor contido em mim, a uma criança que nunca soube o que é o amor.

- Como você quiser, meu bem.

- Falando em criança...era Gina que havia aparecido.

- Vocês não sabem o que eu acabei de descobrir. Lembra aquele filho misterioso da Parkinson? Aquele que ninguém sabia quem era o pai...

sim, lembro, disse Mione.

- É do Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Disse Harry entrando na sala.

- Mas a Parkinson não morreu em uma batalha contra a ordem há alguns meses atrás? Perguntou Rony.

- Sim, e ele está sendo criado pela tia do Malfoy, a ex-comensal, Aline Malfoy. A irmã de Lucius. Disse Gina.

Como esse assunto, naquele momento, não era de muita importância, Hermione tratou de mudá-lo.

- Eu queria fazer uma pergunta, posso?

- Claro, concordaram todos.

- Aquela nossa viagem que tivemos que adiar...nós poderíamos fazer agora né! Agora que tudo já fora arranjado nos seus conformes de novo.

- Por que não? Disseram Harry e Rony.

- Só que com uma condição, contrapôs Gina. – Nossos filhos juntinhos de nós.

- Isso com toda certeza, Gina. Não deixaria Paty pra trás por nada.

E assim ficou combinado, eles foram pra tal viagem. Foram pra Romênia ver Carlinhos e depois Veneza, a cidade dos sonhos.

Aquela viagem foi muito boa, poderia ter sido melhor se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, se a vida de uma criança não tivesse sido tirada por um crápula como Voldemort. Mas mesmo assim eles conseguiram ser felizes.

E foi debaixo da ponte dos desejos que Gina disse pra Harry:

- Harry, agora só desejo uma coisa.

- Eu também, Gina.

- Podemos saber o que vocês tanto desejam?

- Claro, creio eu que o mesmo que vocês.

Depois de um instante, eles disseram todos juntos o maior desejo de suas vidas...

- A HISTÓRIA DE NOSSOS FILHOS!

53


End file.
